pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:N/any Minion Bomber
You should add a link to Team - Triple Necro Vanquish as the third necro build exactly uses this setup. JoE554 07:27, 5 March 2008 (EST) Lol @ PvXJing's vote Just lol. Rickyvantof 00:55, 5 March 2008 (EST) :"Heroes tend to suck at minion bombing." OMFG TELL ME ABOUT IT! I ran this on Koss and he sucked up a fucking storm! - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 05:15, 5 March 2008 (EST) ::Possibly most epic thing ever said, Panic. Rusty 06:03, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::I KNO RITE!? Rickyvantof 10:48, 5 March 2008 (EST) :::To be competely serious, though, about 88% of all heroes do suck at Minion Bombing. Seeing as how only 3 of the 25 are actually Necros... <_< - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 11:01, 5 March 2008 (EST) ::::Yes, if you want to be completely retarded and run this on anything but a necro. -- Mafaraxas 12:32, 5 March 2008 (EST) :::::Seems that PvXJing does want to. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 13:14, 5 March 2008 (EST) I'd run this on a Warrior, just for kicks. Rickyvantof 12:41, 5 March 2008 (EST) :Ritualists>Necros. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:18, 5 March 2008 (EST) ::It's a bomber... Soul Reaping > Spawning Power. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 13:21, 5 March 2008 (EST) :::Also, more minions = more bombing. Rickyvantof 01:04, 6 March 2008 (EST) Hero Notes "For heroes, replace the superior Death rune with a minor Death rune." With heroes it's especially important to use 16 Death Magic, as they don't have 10 minions they'll keep spamming animate, regardless of the fact that they can never attain 10. Also, under optional slots, you need more skill options from other professions! /Mo or /Rt pwn on bombers:) Everlong 17:16, 6 March 2008 (EST) :Less than 500 health on heroes is bad. Especially in HM. -- Mafaraxas 18:20, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::There are ways of using a Superior Rune on Heroes, like with two Fortitude mods. I'd probably use a Spear of Fortitude with "I Have the Power!" and a Death Magic Focus of Fortitude. The extra max energy and reduced casting time, recharge and even + attribute mods aren't that important. -Mike 18:36, 6 March 2008 (EST) :::MM's without superior Runes aren't that great. 10 Minions make practically a Berlin Wall, and I doubt people will be attacking you. --20pxGuildof 07:36, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::10 minions vs. 9 minions is less of an impact than the health difference, imo. From my experience, shit always goes for the MM first in HM, and once his DP is > 30, he's kind of screwed. So it's best to avoid that as much as possible. -- Mafaraxas 14:15, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::::It's a matter of personal preference, we could add something about it in the Notes or something. -Mike 15:47, 8 March 2008 (EST) Couldn't you add Taste of Death and spam it in order to wipe your minions on will? :Optional ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:14, 28 March 2008 (EDT) Another Thing I think the nature ritual Pestilence would combine very well with this build (although probably carried by another team-member). There probably won't be any conditions on your team and once you find the minion which is getting all your team's conditions, you can kill it. Most of the enemies will probably already have conditions on them, so you're creating even more devastation. Just a thought :D Konradishes 18:04, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, it's a good skill to take if your team is condition-heavy. Otherwise it's just not worth it. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 01:31, 24 April 2008 (EDT) Build:N/Mo Supportive Minion Master They're very similar, and even cover most of each others' variants. Wut do we do? -Mike 18:15, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :WATCH PORN? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:19, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::Srsly though, that above build used to have Flesh Golem untill Rapta changed it. If any, the above build should be deleted for merging. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:20, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::I agree, because this build is generalized, and doesn't restrict you to a Monk Secondary. Also, porn doesn't solve everything, but it's very close. -Mike 18:23, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Yes it does. It does in fact solve everything. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:25, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Even hunger and poverty, if only we could get Porn to the people that need it most... -Mike 18:27, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Yes :( ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:28, 28 April 2008 (EDT) 3 Questions Why isn't dark bond included in the variants or even the default setup? It seems like the perfect skill for the build. Also, why should heroes only have a minor death rune instead of superior? Lastly, wouldn't a different elite be of greater use in PvE such as tainted flesh or Reaper's Mark? You could even use a support elite like BiP if you just take a few points from soul reaping. Seems like jagged bones is not very useful compared to what else would take up the elite slot.Narcotic 01:34, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :Heroes are very good with Jagged Bones/Death Nova; free minions in the middle of battle = more boom, which is better than mediocre degen from the elites you suggested. Heroes are bad with BiP. More health for heroes (minor instead of superior) = much better survival, especially since this is a high-priority target for the AI in HM, and having ten lv. 14 minions instead of nine lv. 12 minions isn't going to get you through a vanquish nearly as well as having an MM without death penalty. --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 02:04, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::I suppose you could run a superior if you have lots of defense, like an imbagon and more than avarage healers, but it's still risky. Hero AI still is rather bad. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:31, 1 July 2008 (EDT) Rit variant? Could there be a decent rit variant to this build using explosive growth + AotL? It would be devastating Imo.-- 17:05, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :It's been done and it's not bad. They have several problems though, because rits have a harder time with e-management, can't have 16 death magic (which is nice with AotL), and the enchantments they typically use from Spawning have 2 second cast times which makes them a pain. 17:08, 11 June 2009 Putrid Bile in Variants? If Putrid Bile is in the build already, why put it in the Variants? That doesn't make sense to me. :IT'S SO EPICALLY POWERFUL YOU JUST HAVE TO CONSIDER BRINGING IT TWICE! Also, it's because people have edited the build so much and do lazy work. Fix those yourself when you come upon them. --'-Chaos-' 18:50, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Putrid Flesh Why not? Norwegian Thunder 08:57, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Because it's bad :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 15:31, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::It kills a minion (one with death nova?!), gives everyone and their mother four pips of degen, and pays for itself with soul reaping. How is it bad? Norwegian Thunder 23:29, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Because it's degen in PvE when you could just use that slot to take something that will actually kill quickly. Your minions will die anyways because that's the point of the bomber, so it's really quite useless. [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 23:58, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::Fair enough, thanks. Norwegian Thunder 04:36, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Through the PvX vetting system, it has reached an overall rating in the range from 4.75 to 5.0 and thus qualifies for the highest category of working builds: Great. but does anyone actually run this with discordway being the pve meta? (I know they said something about nerfing offensive defensive midliners, but still)That Unknown guy 14:57, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Are you...kidding? I'd always, always run sabway variants over discordway. - AthrunFeya - 15:01, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Also whether it is run or not should not influence the rating of the build. A good build is good regardless of how many pugs use it. - AthrunFeya - 15:11, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not saying whether the build being run or not should influence the rating of the build, I'm just pointing out that there are plenty of (pvp) builds that were archived because they fell out of flavor. so if a MM isn't ran by anyone, it shouldn't be here, but in the archives (it's being run though). granted, sabway has some uses over discordway, but if your minions aren't targeting the right target (Barbs, MoP) then the whole idea is useless. also, Discord (spike damage) over 1 additional minion (Jagged Bones) doesn't seem really all that weird to me. but then again, I don't have a fancy pvxwiki page. That Unknown guy 18:20, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Stuff in PvP 'falls out of favour' because a new meta comes along making current builds obsolete, you have to keep up with the people you're against. In PvE that doesn't happen, enemies very rarely change, builds only become or lose meta status due to skill buffs or nerfs (or new skills are added to the game). The problem with Discordway is that you instantly lose hero flexibility since most your attribute points are sitting in soul reaping or death magic and the player bars are usually very mundane and don't work particularly well with martial professions. Notice I put sabway variants - I usually drop the SS for Build:Rt/any SoS Channeling Rit - putting Barbs and MoP on a hero is a bit of a waste of energy. - AthrunFeya - 18:44, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Took time to view your page, you really digg sabway don't you? :) well I guess I'll surrender. for me, all N/* who don't use curses, blood or death magic are basically exploiting the whole SR thing, but because of e.g. a N/Rt healer's 'greatness' (energy management is >>> that of a Mo/E / Mo/Me) I still run my healers as N/Rt. the whole death magic part is right, though I still think the starting up with a discordway team is easier and surviving without minions is on discordway also better (since you can force heroes to discord by pressing 7,8 & 9 on your numpad in my setup) as you can spikekill something which the necro's also gain energy from. That Unknown guy 19:32, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :It's a matter of personal preference in PvE. As stated, PvP varies because strategy changes continually. PvE does not change all that often. Personally, I switched my MM from an OoU to a Dwayna's Sorrow MM bomber and have not once regretted that decision. The choice of Sab vs Discord is a personal taste thing...which is not enough to justify archiving this. --BuildKitten 18:05, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- why masochism if you aren't saccing? :Enchantment Spell. For 10...34...40 seconds, you have +2 to your Death Magic and Soul Reaping attributes and sacrifice 5...3...3% of your maximum Health when you cast a spell. [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii«']] 23:51, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Command Mind if i suggest another optional? Fall Back SYG Never Surrender SoLS/Never Give up 4 optionals doesn't make a build :The 4 optionals aren't the build. --''Chaos'' -- 09:49, February 13, 2010 (UTC) This is ....? This is Spartaah!!! No it's not.. well maybe it is, but I meant Meta?Sebv2727 12:03, February 16, 2010 (UTC) SoLS and Blood Magic SoLS should be mainbar, tbh. Also, all these variant builds are pretty pointless; just use the tags for your optionals. Blood Magic also isn't worth splitting into; Mark of Fury is single target, and if you've got more than one player using adrenaline, they should be on separate targets (because of Asuran Scan); Blood Bond has too small of a range to be useful for your team, and if you want to keep your minions alive longer, use BotM; Oppressive Gaze also has too small of a range and deals shit for damage (use Putrid Bile and/or instead), and if you want Weakness, just use Enfeebling Blood. Blood Ritual and Strip Enchantment (although Jaundiced Gaze is probably better) are actually pretty good, but still not worth those slots. "Stand Your Ground!" and "Fall Back!" from Command are more useful than the Blood Magic skills, although still probably not worth taking. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 19:39, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Discord "guess what two skills minion bombers are based around" Animate Bone Minions and Death Nova. Also, see Build:Team_-_Discordway and Build:Team_-_2_Man_Discordway. It's a variant, not mainbar. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 16:38, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Also, I'm not saying it's better; I'd probably never run Discord over Jagged Bones, but Discordway does, so it's worth noting. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 16:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC) printing BUILD page / comes out horrible looking using either adobe acrobat or laserjet When I try a print of the BUILD page, i get this horrible looking mess - doesn't matter if i use acrobat for a softprint or send it to the laser jet. I can't seem to get this to look right, even though most of the pages here (98 percent or so) have no issues. Any ideas how i can print this and make it come out looking more true to the original screen? Would prefer NOT using a screen shot. Acrobat has a lot of functions that assist me when i can get it to work on web pages. Currently getting a single column 16 pages or longer with what looks like someone took some scissors and cut the page long wise, with the 2nd half of the page on the preceding acrobat or laser jet printed page. thank you and sincerely, Remoteluxury 17:21, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think there's any 'Printer Friendly' versions of pages, especially since pvxcode (the build template) is unique to our wiki and is probably responsible. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 17:50, 3 July 2010 (UTC) :Try a different browser imo.--Oskar 17:50, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I tried to print it too (from both IE and Firefox into a PDF), and it came out pretty bad both times. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 18:00, 3 July 2010 (UTC) :::Use printscreen and paste it into paint.--GWPirate 18:00, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Or into word or any other program.--Oskar 18:03, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::You can crop in word? skillz.--GWPirate 12:41, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :I realize that this is an issue (and I am empathetic), but is this REALLY the place to put this question? There must be a better place to put it where it actually fits in with the content; this question has nothing to do with the build being discussed. 03:01, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Last poster's point well taken - I was frustrated trying to get a good print and not being very good with using wiki's in general it ended up here, instead of there (I'm still not sure where "there" is- however, thank you for your patience and empathy - and for the kind helps with T-TJ, Oskar, and GWP trying to get me printed up - and again, ty to last poster for honest (and kindly taken) criticism. This note by the way - sorry to continue/ but I got the darn thing printed up so now I have a reference i can use easily to mix and match my builds. Ty to the community for your kind patience. I'll watch where and what i post in the future. Remoteluxury 05:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Dwayna's Bomber + Draw conditions? On the Dwayna's Bomber variant, is it not possible to use Draw Conditions? Considering you have Infuse Condition, all the conditions you draw will just go straight to your closest minion, which may or may not kill it and make it asplode. 02:58, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Foul Feast does the same thing although you could use draw. 04:03, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Jagged Bones I'd just like to mention how useless this elite is at the moment. If your minions get blown up in a nuke, yay, you still get to keep 3~at most minions. Is this not what you would call an "optionals nightmare"? Why not just make one bar and have 3 skills- Animate Bone Minions, Death Nova, Signet of Lost Souls (and maybe Masochism). Alot of people prefer to use Aotl or a support elite like Signet of Removal, Empathic, It's Just a Flesh Wound (albeit not often) and before then was Divert Hexes. Minion 08:52, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :your either a terrible troll or a total idiot.--Oskar 19:28, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Explain and I'll tell you why you're wrong. Make a real argument please, Oskar.Minion 00:50, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Lau changed it to jagged bones after taking out aotl and discord since those have specific builds elsewhere, which is true.You're also assuming your minions will all die at once, which usually isn't the case. jagged bones is more useful than wasting your elite slot for some crappy utility.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 05:12, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::The reason I believe it to be highly situational and optional is due to the fact that, on observation, my MB without any minion-supporting elite, can maintain easily an army of 8+. Aotl speeds up corpse manipulation, though still unnecessary. Discord isn't a MB skill, that's done. Also, 15s recharge, lasts 30s. It could only be maintained at a push on three minions. What's to say the specific minions who are bonded will be targeted? I just find it unpredictable. You don't need an elite for a build, it can be optional (See the E/x Stoning bar for RA)Minion 08:04, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::yeah but it lets you keep those minions for bombing along with bleeding. It's better for bombing than other elites anyways. It seems to me more often than not jagged bones and death nova are on the same minion rather than it being circumstantial. The only other elite useful for minion bombing is aotl, which has its own build. I don't see it necessary to make it optional when all the other options just gimp it--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 11:27, September 17, 2010 (UTC) LELELEL